Bad (ft. The8)
'''Bad '''was Eternal's debut song. It was released on February 4, 2017, music video included. English Lyrics Jimin: Betting on you Jimin: Betting on you DK: Your eyes have grown cold again Your sharp tongue digs Wonwoo: Into me, please stop The8: I can't take it anymore Jackson: You come to me like you have me You wrap around me Jungkook: Then you disappear like a dream Taehyun: With no time to touch, I'm captivated by you DK: I'm afraid that I'm being ruined by you Though you'll shake me up and turn around Wonwoo: Betting on you Wonwoo: Im betting on you Wonwoo: Betting on you Shangri: I just can't let you go like this All: Bad bad bad bet a bad bad girl Bad bad bad bet a bad bad girl Bad bad bad bet a bad bad girl Jackson: Whenever I see you, you're such an unfamiliar girl All: Bad bad bad bet a bad bad girl Bad bad bad bet a bad bad girl Bad bad bad bet a bad bad girl Jungkook: You always make me so nervous Wonwoo: You take me here and there, you're like a rollercoaster Here and there, you're so bad Jimin: Even your lies are sweet Your lips are like a warning, like a red Jungkook: You whisper in my ears Jackson: Lose ma focus because of your spell Taehyun: Things are getting erased one by one I can only see you The8: I'm not afraid of the tomorrow I'll face J-Hope: Now hurry and take me in this rough trembling Jungkook: I'm afraid that I'm being ruined by you Though you'll shake me up and turn me around Jackson: Betting on you Jackson: I'm betting on you Jackson: Betting on you Shangri: I can't just let you go like this All: Bad bad bad bet a bad bad girl Bad bad bad bet a bad bad girl Bad bad bad bet a bad bad girl Shangri: Whenever I see you, you're such an unfamiliar girl All: Bad bad bad bet a bad bad girl Bad bad bad bet a bad bad girl Bad bad bad bet a bad bad girl The8: You always make me so nervous Jimin: I keep losing you like you're slipping through my fingers Jungkook: It's like I can see you but I can't Jungkook: The answer is you Shangri: Now I can't turn back DK: I can't stop myself Taehyun: Now I'm betting on you All: Bad bad bad bet a bad bad girl Bad bad bad bet a bad bad girl Shangri & Jungkook: Whenever I see you, you're such an unfamiliar girl All: Bad bad bad bet a bad bad girl Bad bad bad bet a bad bad girl Bad bad bad bet a bad bad girl J-Hope: You always make me so nervous~ J-Hope: Bad bad bad bet a bad bad girl Bad bad bad bet a bad bad girl Bad bad bad bet a bad bad girl Wonwoo: Bad bad bad bet a bad bad girl Bad bad bad bet a bad bad girl Bad bad bad bet a bad bad girl Shangri & Jackson: I can't just let you go Members J-Hope - Rapper + Performance + Leader Jackson - Rapper Jimin - Vocalist + Hip Hop Taehyun - Vocalist + Performance Shangri - Rapper + Performance Wonwoo - Rapper DK - Vlcalist + Performance Jungkook - Vocalist + Performance The8 - Vocalist + Hip Hop ________________________________ Line Distribution: J-Hope: 12.84 seconds Jackson: 19.30 seconds Jimin: 13.98 seconds Taehyun: 11.87 seconds Shangri: 16.03 seconds Wonwoo: 22.87 seconds DK: 15.40 seconds Jungkook: 26.30 seconds The8: 7.88 seconds ____________________ Jungkook: 18.0% Wonwoo: 15.6% Jackson: 13.2% Shangri: 10.9% DK: 10.5% Jimin: 9.5% J-Hope: 8.8% Taehyun: 8.1% The8: 5.4%